As conventional eye drops containers, especially eye drops containers for medical use, hollow cylindrical containers are widely in use. For instance, a container composed of a hollow cylindrical container body with an inner nozzle tip attached thereto and a container unitary molded a barrel portion of its container body and a liquid instilling portion by means of the blow molding method or vacuum molding method are currently available (see Japanese published utility model gazette No. Sho. 39-11991 for example). Further, as material forming the container, soft thermoplastic resin is generally employed for readiness of its molding.
With the eye drops containers of the above-noted type, for instilling the solution of medicine from the container, the barrel portion of the container will be gripped with two fingers and then the container will be held still at an instilling posture with the instilling nozzle facing an eye to be dispensed with the medicine. Kept under this posture, the barrel portion of the container will be pressed toward the center axis of the container body, thereby to supply a drop of the solution of medicine from the instilling nozzle of the container.
For facilitating the pressing action above, the cylindrical hollow container body is formed of soft thermoplastic resin. However, a person with weak physical strength for the pressing action, such as an aged person, will often find it difficult to control the pressing action. Further, such person with weak gripping strength, such as an aged person, may find it difficult also to maintain the finger gripping position in a stable manner.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described state of the art and its primary object is to provide a handier eye drops container which provides superior “squeezability” and greater gripping ease through simple and inexpensive modification in the barrel portion of the container.